1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to assemblies for hanging window treatments at or adjacent to windows for decorative and privacy purposes.
2. Prior Art
It is certainly well known in the industry and the market place to provide hanging assemblies for mounting window treatments and draperies adjacent to windows for decorative and privacy purposes. One such method is to have various brackets which are attached by fastening members to a wall adjacent to the windows, where a telescopic rod is adjustable in length to adapt to the brackets on the wall. Such rods are typically stamped and formed from metal to include L-shaped legs at each end thereof, where the rod assembly includes two rods, with one of the rod halves being slightly larger in cross section than the other, to provide overlapping telescopic longitudinal movement between the two. This allows such curtain rods to be easily adaptable to a variety of widths of windows, by simply attaching the brackets to the wall and adjusting the rod according to the bracket dimension.
In the recreational vehicle (RV industry) it is common to provide a means of hanging curtains by an assembly similar to that depicted in FIG. 1, whereby an assembly according to reference numeral 2 is used. This assembly is generally comprised of a length of PVC pipe and having two PVC elbows 6 attached at opposite ends thereof in a known fashion, whereby the ends of the PVC pipe 4 are friction fitted into openings 8 in the elbows 6. Openings 10 of the elbows 6 are meanwhile friction fitted over cupped portions 14 of flanges 12 which can be attached to the wall, adjacent to windows. Prior to the installation of the assembly to the flanges 12, it should be appreciated that curtains or valances can be slidably received over the PVC pipe 4 for attachment adjacent to the windows.
While this assembly accomplishes the task at hand, this assembly proves to be quite expensive, given the plastic fittings and flanges, and at the same time proves to be inflexible and requires special tools to vary the length of the PVC members, particularly the PVC pipe 4.
It is therefore desirable to provide in the market place, an assembly which is more flexible in use, is more easily adaptable to various situations, and provides a more cost efficient method of accomplishing the window treatment attachment.